one_night_at_flumptysfandomcom-20200223-history
CAM 06
ONaF= __TOC__ CAM 6, also known as the Restroom by the fan base, is a room in One Night at Flumpty's. CAM 6 is what appears to be a toilet cubicle that's connected to only CAM 2B. The Beaver starts here. 2015-03-15 00001.jpg|The Beaver with his newspaper. Easter eggs that appear here You can find The Beaver reading a newspaper. This newspaper contains several Easter Eggs on it, such as: * Your worst nightmare running out of toilet paper * Flumpty kidnaps person because he felt like it * Man drinks lava and survives (kinda) * YOU SHOULD BE WATCHING THE CAMERAS * The logo of Youtuber 'Markiplier'. Mechanics Later in the Night, usually around 1AM to 2AM, The Beaver will pull down his newspaper and stare at the camera. The Player must check CAM 6 frequently, or he will run down CAM 2B (once CAM 2B is checked or if you hesitate to where he has already ran down) and enter The Office, instantly killing The Player unless the right door is shut. The Beaver has multiple stages before rushing the hallway. 1. Reading the newspaper 2. Staring with a full roll of paper 3. Staring with a half roll of paper 4. Staring with no paper 5. Leaving a message and rushing the hallway When The Beaver has ran out, you'll see a message on the toilet that says: "I've Run Out". This could mean he has ran out of toilet paper or him literally running out of the bathroom. This thing is related to Foxy in FNaF 1, which Foxy's sign says "IT'S ME" Trivia * When The Beaver has left, the toilet will have scratch marks saying "I've run out", referring to him literally running out of the bathroom. ** It was likely put as run because The Beaver runs towards The Office. * This is one of two rooms to have one character go into it, the other being CAM 3. * When The Beaver runs towards your office, his feet turn into knives. * In the "Your Worst Nightmare; Running out of toilet paper" section of the newspaper, the image shows a small portion of toilet paper. The rest of the toilet paper is actually around it, resulting in a full image of toilet paper. * Everything displayed on the newspaper is '''very '''relevant to the game, and its back story. * This camera is similar to Pirate Cove from Five Nights at Freddy's. * The Beaver probably fell in the toilet on this CAM in the second game. * When The Beaver runs out of the room a large hole can be seen under the toilet. This could be the cause of The Beaver dying. * There used to be a Man on the toilet,as shown in Unused Content (ONaF) |-|Gallery= Gallery 2015-03-15 00002.jpg|The Beaver without his newspaper. 2015-03-14 00003.jpg|The Beaver without his newspaper (notice he has less toilet paper). 2015-03-15 00003.jpg|The Beaver without his newspaper (notice he has no toilet paper). CAM 6 3.png|CAM 6 without The Beaver with the message "I've run out". Category:Cameras Category:One Night at Flumpty's